The Death and the Harbor 3
Note: is the sixth chapter of the Jinki Fragments arc, and the sixth chapter of Part V. Signs Down a spirling staircase in a damp and dark hall, walked a man with long black hair, bearing a soft smile on his face, as he reached the bottom. Once reaching the very bottom, there stood a large gate with the inscription written with the kanji for "Muken". The man closed his eyes and within an instant, the door had shattered into small pieces, the man stepping inside. There, in the darkness, sat a man with short brown hair and white clothing, his arms fastened together. The man who entered the room stood before the brown-haired man's cell. "So, this is what becomes of the mighty Sōsuke Aizen?" stated the man, his smile changing into a grin. Aizen lifted his head, an annoyed scowl came onto his face at seeing this man. "Or... should I call you, my student? Former student, yes. But student nevetheless." spoke the man. Aizen's facial annoyance only grew. But he remained silent, a trait not very commonly seen in Aizen. The man chuckled softly at this, and then smiled once more. "You have nothing to say to your former teacher? How pitiful. Losing to a human. Not only that, but a human child!" he mused, Aizen's annoyance only growing further. As he finally began calming down, Aizen then spoke up. "...It was a fluke. Kurosaki Ichigo's power only momentarily surpassed my own. And because of that, Urahara Kisuke was able to play his dirty trick." Aizen then brought his disgruntled eyes up to look at the man. "...I could have won." he finished. The man then walked closer to the bars, grabbing hold of one of them, as a wide smile etched across his face. "If you're sure about that, then... I will provide you with another chance, Aizen-kun." the man mused, holding with his other hand, a black glowing orb sat in his hand, emitting a strong force that caused Aizen's eyes to widen in shock. Enter the Land of Death! Raian and his group emerged from the Senkaimon in Soul Society, landing on the rooftops of a Rukongai house. Raian leaned back and cracked his neck before surveying the area. "Now what?" he asked, "Where do we start?" Minato then stepped out, along with Naoya, Rukia, and Mashū. Naoya was the first to step out. "Well... our main goal is to locate the Fragments. Any ideas, Raian-kun?" he asked. "Not a clue. I've never hunted them before. I wouldn't even know how to tell their reiatsu apart from the other Shinigami." Raian replied. Rukia bowed her head in annoyance, "Idiot.." she thought. Minato stared out into the horizen, noting that the air felt much more heavy. He couldn't bear his anxiety. This was a completely new world that he was in. Naoya scratched his head, "I guess... our only hope is to wait for Mūkade to send more people after us. Until then... we wait?" "That works!" Raian shouted happily, leaping down from the rooftop. "I wish we'd brought Rangiku-chan. I could totally go for some sake right now." He was suddenly hit with a large brick out of nowhere, "Idiot! How could you think of drinking at a time like this!" Rukia barked. A second brick hit him, "Yeah! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TOO?!" Mashū shouted. "So abusive today...." Raian mumbled, rubbing his wounded head, "You look nervous, Minato-kun." Just then, a Shinigami appeared in front of the group using Shunpo, causing Raian, Mashū and Rukia to stop goofing off. "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Getsueikirite!" the Shinigami declared, bowing to both Mashū and Rukia. "I am Kujaku Kuchiki, Third Seat of the Eighth Division. I have a message from the Captain-Commander!" Rukia's eyes immediately widened, "Report, soldier!" she barked, suddenly serious. "Yes ma'm!" Kujaku replied, "It would seem that... Aizen Sōsuke has broken out of Mūgen..." Raian, Mashū, Rukia, and Naoya turned pale as the news washed over their minds. "Wh-What?!" Raian gasped. "Furthermore, the Captain-Commander has ordered all Captains to an emergency captain's meeting! I have been ordered to instruct former Tenth Squad Captain, Getsueikirite Raian, to attend the meeting!" Kujaku continued. Raian's eyes widened in shock, "Me? Attend a Captain's Meeting?" he asked. "We'll have time for questions once we're there, Raian." Rukia reminded him sharply. "What of the lieutenants?" Mashū asked. "They are gathering their squads for combat. You are to do the same, but you also have to watch over the Jinki Fragment." Kujaku replied. Minato narrowed his eyes, and looked at the ground, "Why... They refer to me as if I'm an object to be used.." he thought. "Minato!" Raian suddenly shouted, not bothering to look back at the boy, causing Minato to jump slightly. "Don't get discouraged. When I return... we begin your training..!" Minato looked shocked for a moment, and then nodded his head seriously, "Yes sir." he replied. Mashū nodded, "Its settled then. Let's go." he said. With that, the group dispersed. Emergence Meeting in the Land of the Dead! The captains of the Gotei 13 assembled in the barracks of the First Division. Head-Captain Mikami Karasumori was already waiting for them, alerting them to the urgency of the meeting and its importance. Raian was at the center of the meeting floor, in between the two parallel lines of captains, on his knees in a bowing position. "Head-Captain-dono, you summoned me as well?" he asked, head still bowed. "Indeed I did, Getsueikirite Raian. I have a request of the utmost importance for you." Mikami replied. Raian looked up, confused, "A request?" "I am offering you a pardon. Recent investigations have led to the discovery that the previous judges of the Central 46 illegally discharged you from the Gotei 13. I would like you... to return to Soul Society!" Mikami explained. Raian's eyes widened, "...sir?!" he gasped in shock. "Your family could, of course, be transfered to the Seireitei. I would not force you to abandon them in the Human World. I'm afraid though, that I need your decision now. The situation is dire." Mikami continued. "You who defeated Akujin... we could use your power on our side." Raian narrowed his eyes for a moment in deep thought, finally coming to a decision, "Very well, Head-Captain. I will return as you have requested. But, I have a request of my own." he stated. Mikami's eyes enlarged, as if amused, "What might that be, Getsueikirite?" he asked. "Please keep my family in the Human World for the time being. I do not want them in the crosshairs of the battle that is to come." Raian replied. "Yes, as you wish. I will place you in the Eighth Division for now. You will hold no seat. After this crisis, we shall decide your fate with us." Mikami said sternly. "Thank you." Raian replied, returning to his spot beside Rukia. "Now then, captains, the rumors are true. Aizen Sōsuke has escaped Mūgen. We can only assume his goals are the Jinki Fragments, which have appeared as of late. As such, Getsueikirite will be in charge of protecting the Human child, while... Kuchiki-taichō.. you must hunt down Aizen and apprehend him." Mikami commanded. Rukia nodded her head solemnly, "Yes sir." she replied. Raian narrowed his eyes, and looked down at Rukia. The thought of a newly promoted captain going after Aizen was insane, but Mikami seemed to have faith in her, so he would have to as well. "In addition," Mikami continued, "I have declared a state of war. Therefore, all bans on Zanpakutō releases within the Seireitei are now lifted. Do what you can to protect the Jinki Fragments. You are all dismissed!" Rukia's Mission! Apprehend Aizen! An hour later, Rukia stood on the edge of a large building the Seireitei, looking out over Soul Society, which night had fallen on. The wind picked up, blowing her hair out of her face. She couldn't hide the fact that she was scared. Aizen was a powerful opponent. Not even Ichigo had beaten him. If it weren't for the timely intervention of 's Kidō, Soul Society might be under Aizen's command right now. She tightened her grip on the sword that was attached to her obi. She was a Captain now, and she must complete her duties, no matter how scared she was. Rukia closed her eyes, and instantly she could feel his reiatsu. He was approaching the Rukongai district from the west. With one push from her feet, she was airborne, using Shunpo to carrying her across miles and miles of Soul Society terrain towards the enemy that she dreads facing. Rukia & Aizen: The Battle Begins! Sōsuke Aizen stopped, halting his march. He was't blind. He could sense the approaching power of Kuchiki Rukia. It had been centuries since he had felt that reiatsu. Since his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. So the battle was to begin again. Rukia touched down in front of Aizen, drawing his attention from his thoughts. "Ah, Kuchiki-san. How are you?" he asked in his usual deep voice. "Aizen...!" she hissed, drawing her sword. "You're under arrest in the name of the Gotei 13!" Aizen blinked, and then gave her an arrogant smile, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen, Kuchiki-san. You see, I have a goal, and I won't be deterred from it." "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia roared, her sword changing into its Shikai. "As the Thirteenth Division's Captain, I will not back down, Aizen!" "How unfortunate. You, who has only recently become a captain, will die here, by my blade." Aizen retorted. Rukia charged, slashing down at Aizen's head. "Foolish. One such as you cannot hope to beat me by yourself. Let alone charging in like that." Aizen stated, easily parrying her slash. "What is with his reiatsu? I wasn't in the Fake Karakura Town... or in the real Karakura Town when the battles were going on, but his reiatsu... is even higher than it was in Hueco Mundo!" Rukia thought to herself as she slashed at Aizen once again. "Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen said, as he parried her blow, "The very definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Rukia leaped into the air, placing her fingers in a loop around her mouth, "Hadō #36, Tajū Sandan!" she shouted, firing six red balls of Kidō from her mouth. With a slash of his sword, Aizen deflected them. "This is disappointing, Captain Kuchiki." Aizen sneered. Rukia landed, stabbing her sword into the ground, "Juhaku!" she shouted. A tree of ice formed from the area she had just stabbed, "Do I amuse you, Aizen Sōsuke?! That amusement ends here! The three forces that divide the universe. Unite as I purge the darkness!" she began chanting. Aizen's eye widened, "That incantation, I know it...! But, how?!" he thought. "The thunder claps, the lightning roars. You belong to Yasaka! Your name is Magatama! Scream through the night as the Earth trembles! Hadō #92 Sanjū Tomoe Happa!" Rukia declared. Three red tomoe began to form in the branches of the ice tree, joining together by a strand of red energy as it got larger. Finally, the disk of tomoe fired from the tree, slamming into Aizen and resulting in a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, Aizen began to clap his hands, revealing that he only had a few cracks on his bod. "Impressive, Kuchiki Rukia. To use the full incantation #92 Hadō is a feat even I couldn't accomplish. However, such things as Kidō have long since stopped affecting me." he declared. "Tch.." Rukia snarled, "I suppose I have no other option. Watch carefully, Aizen! You will see something that only the Head-Captain and have seen... Ban-Kai!" White Princess, Lunar Fang "Oh...so the princess of the Kuchiki clan has gained Bankai. That's interesting." Aizen mused to himself as the icy mist from the Bankai's release settled around the battlefield. "Tsuki no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia declared, slashing her scythe-like Bankai at Aizen to release a massive torrent of snow and ice. "So that's it then," Aizen said as the wave approached, "No words. Just attacks? You've become desperate." A flash of light burst from Aizen's forehead, causing him to dematerialize and appear behind Rukia, slashing her across the back. Rukia cried out in pain as blood erupted from the wound, but she managed to flash to a safe distance, regaining her composure. "How sad, Kuchiki-san. To think that, even in Bankai, you aren't enough for me." Aizen sneered. "It is not your fault, though. You are a mere two dimensional being, trying to reach out and catch a three dimensional being. Therefore, your plight is pointless. In the same way a two dimensional being can never reach a three dimensional being, so shall it be with you and I. Do you understand me, Kuchiki? I am saying that your blade will never reach me." Rukia held out her scythe, "Silence, Aizen! You've yet to see the real power of Yuki Fīrudo no Ōgama." she stated, white ribbons materializing on the scythe's shaft. "Daikama no mai, Shirohime!" With that, she swung her Bankai, releasing the ribbons. Each ribbon wrapped around Aizen, causing him to freeze solid, widening his eyes in surprise. "This is the end, Aizen... With this technique, you will die." Rukia gasped. Aizen became completely engulfed with the ribbons and ceased to move. Rukia's breathing got harder as the wound in her back began to take its toll on her tired body. Suddenly, however, a massive spiritual pressure permeated the area. Rukia turned around just in time to see Aizen slash her down the midsection. "No...way.." she muttered, as Aizen grabbed her by her robe and flung her into the air. "Confused, Kuchiki? Did you forget the powers of my Zanpakutō?" Aizen asked, a devilish smile covering his face. She didn't hear him, the pain was too much. Her wounds were fatal, and now, the pain was slowly numbing her. She began to fall as the darkness closed in. She was already unconscious when a strong arm snatched her right out of the sky, and pulled her close to man with strawberry hair, in a Shinigami's shihakushō. Return of the Strawberry Ichigo Kurosaki landed, Rukia in hand, a few feet away from where Aizen was standing, drawing an astounded look from Aizen. Slowly, Rukia began to stir as she regained consciousness. "I-Ichigo...!" she stuttered, surprised. "Quiet, idiot!" Ichigo barked comically, "What were you thinking going up against Aizen alone?" "How... How did you know I was fighting him..?" she asked weakly. Ichigo looked away for a moment, his eyes glazing over momentarily with thought, "That man was concerned about your safety and told me that Aizen had returned." he replied. Rukia looked taken aback, "Ichigo... Raian..." she thought, as she shut her eyes once more. "Kurosaki Ichigo," came the voice of Aizen, causing Ichigo to glance menacingly over. "Its been quite sometime, many centuries. That must mean... you are a full Shinigami now, aren't you, Kurosaki?" Ichigo laid Rukia down against a nearby tree before flashing a few feet away from Aizen to face him, drawing his Shikai Zangetsu. "What's it to you?" he asked. Aizen smirked, "Its not just that. Your powers are different. You are a truly interesting being, Kurosaki Ichigo." he stated. "Aizen.. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Ichigo asked. "Didn't I tell you back then, Kurosaki? 'Miracles like that occur'. Your victory, as well as that of Urahara Kisuke's was a miracle. Nothing more. No such miracle will occur this time." Aizen retorted. Ichigo suddenly swung his blade, causing a massive concussive force to tear the ground up between him and Aizen. "Interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your Getsuga has certainly improved." Aizen applauded sarcastically. "You moron." Ichigo spat, drawing a confused and annoyed look from Aizen, "That...wasn't a Getsuga. How many times must I tell you people that this," Ichigo released a tremendous amount of blue reiatsu, which engulfed his Shikai completely, causing the ground to tremble. "This," Ichigo repeated, glaring at a shocked Aizen, "Is a Getsuga!" With that, he fired the blast, catching Aizen in its center, sending him skyward... To Be Continued... Shinigami Encyclopedia :Raian took out his metal pointer. "Today, we'll discuss Rukia-san's Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. A screen then appeared, of Rukia's battle with Aizen. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." said the on-screen Rukia, her Zanpakutō transforming into its Shikai. Sceens of her battles against Hollows are then shown. "Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō, and is said to be the most beautiful Zanpakutō in all of Soul Society." he stated. Rukia then appeared, with a grin. "Like Master, like Sword!" she mused. Raian took out a small japanese fan, holding it over his mouth. "...Keep telling yourself that." At that moment, a sandal flies through the air, slamming into Raian, sending him into the screen, shattering the television set.